Love will go on
by BlackangelOFChaos
Summary: Summary inside, Is yaoi, don;t read if you don't like.


**Summary:** A young boy, age 16, loses his first love, to a horrible accident that he believes is his fault. A few years later, he meets a new love, but will it last? or will it end in a heart being broken again.

**pairing:** Yami/Yugi, Ryuu/Bakura, maybe Seto/joey.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, any of the characters from Yugioh, however the character, daemoine is may own creation.

**Warning: **there will yaoi, if you no like, then do not read. Character death.

**Love will go on, even if you are gone**

It has been three years since that horrible day. A day that now, many people have forgotten what even happened. But a young boy, now, 19 can never forget what had happened. For this young boy, lots something so precise, he is never going to get it back.

[Flash-back]

" isn't this so perfect, my love? There is no a signal cloud in the sky. Just perfect." said a young male said. He was 17 years old, had black hair, with red streaks that was waist long, and always tied in a braid. He had ice blue eyes that could see right into your very soul. But he was a kind soul, and his name was Daemoine.

" Angel, isn't just so..... wonderful to be here. I love you so much."

" I love you to Daemoine." replied the young boy. He has a lot short then the other boy, and was often mistaken to be a girl. With big violet eyes, and soft features and a small lithe body. It was no wondered that everyone tried to get him in their bed, and they went to any length to get what they wanted. This young boys name was Yuugi, the sweetest thing that you you every know.

Daemoine smile softly at Yuugi, running his fingers through is hear. The cold air surround them, cause Yugi to freeze and cuddle closer to him.

"Angel, I think it is best we get you home. You are cold, and that is not a good. After all you have classes tomorrow. and your grampa will kill me for having you out so late. " Daemoine said. Smiling when Yuugi refuse to get up. Finally after a long to promises, and gentles whispers . The 2 lovers were walking back to the game shop.

"Daemoine, will tonight be our last night together. I mean you are moving to go to school in America aren't you?"

He didn't know how to reply to that, He took Yuugi's hands in his and said, " Yuugi, my love, Tonight might be our last. But I will come back to see you every weekend, and all my breaks . I love you Baby, and not will ever keeps us a part. No matter what." He kissed his lips gentle, and slowly. Showing him just how true his words were to him.

They pulled away and Yuugi smiled, " Daemoine, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. Thank you so much, I love you forever, and always. Daemoine smile, but never got to answer, and a shot was heard. He pushed Yuugi to the ground, who grunted upon impact.

"Ouch, that hurt... Daemoine... are you...." Yuugi started, but never finished as he saw the blood surrounding them. ' No, this is not happening... thus can't be happening... Please Daemoine, don't be dying.' he thought as he moved out from under him.

"Daemoine....." He called out, but got no answer.. Tears built up in his eyes, as he came to realised that his love was gone.

"No please don't leave me, Not now... I love you... I can't lose you.." Yuugi cried out, as a soft voice called out.

" I am sorry Yuugi, I am really am..... (cough, Cough) ... I will never stop loving you. But ... (cough) I ..."

" Daemoine, please don't talk... save your engery. Some one just called for an ambulance. You will okay." He said though tears.

Daemoine reached up, and gently touched his cheek. " Yuugi, I am sorry, but I will not be here much longer. Please don;t be sad. I hate to see you not smiling... Please Yuugi, Smile for me one last time."

Yuugi smiled through teary eyes, as Daemoine spoke closing his eyes. " Thank you Angel,..." His last final words, before the darkness too him. Yuugi cried over the body till someone came 5 minutes later. The sight alone made all cry, and pray for the young boy. Promising him that everything was going to be fine. But deep down, Yuugi knew that it would never be the same. He lose his love, his heart and soul was broke, and the pieces will never fit again.

" I am sorry my love, I am so sorry..." she whispered to the emptiness, and his last tear fell.

**A/N**:

Well there is the first chapter.... Hope you enjoyed reading it.

It was not easy to write this... but I am happy to have finished it.

Will try to update it soon.

Cheers !


End file.
